


A Danganronpa chat fic to feed your soul

by HORIXEN



Category: Danganronpa: Despair Arc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, chatfic, do people even read tags anymore, hajime and chiaki so sorry ig, if he doesn't get more content i will implode, lotta ryota moments cause comfort character go brrr, oh also there's a lot of nagito, pls i love him so much, uhhh i try to be funny but fail miserably yk, uhhh request ships and scenarios if you want idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HORIXEN/pseuds/HORIXEN
Summary: Just the sdr2 and despair arc squad happily co-existing
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mitarai Ryota, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	A Danganronpa chat fic to feed your soul

**Author's Note:**

> some usernames in case new fans are reading this and don't have all the characters down yet 
> 
> hæjimayyy: hajime hinata (self explanatory, really)  
> nugget: nagito komaeda  
> chalkboard: chiaki nanami  
> kazoo itchy: kazuichi souda  
> e-book mioda: ibuki mioda  
> boss baby, remastered deluxe version: fuyuhiko kuzuryuu  
> izuru: izuru kamakura (nooo...really? /s)  
> overlord of darkness: gundham tanaka (bonus points if you read that out in the same way he says his name in his voiced lines)  
> anime fixation: ryota mitarai  
> togami was ejected (no imposters remain): ultimate imposter  
> that one camera girl: mahiru koizumi  
> better than kfc: teruteru hanamura  
> sonia nevermind: sonia nevermind

_»_ **_kazoo itchy_ ** _started a group chat «_

_»_ **_kazoo itchy_ ** _added_ _17 people «_

_»_ **_kazoo itchy_ ** _renamed the chat "boo" «_

_**kazoo itchy:**_ hey kids  
**_kazoo itchy:_** it's spoopy day

 ** _hæjimayyy:_** kaz, it's 7am why are you awake

 ** _kazoo itchy:_** i could ask you the same thing???

 ** _hæjimayyy:_** just go back to sleep

 ** _kazoo itchy:_** no u

 _ **hæjimayyy:**_ i'd happily go back to sleep but nagito and chiaki already dragged me out of bed

 ** _kazoo itchy:_** oooh why are you all together at such an early hour ;))

 ** _hæjimayyy:_** because we're roommates, stfu

 ** _kazoo itchy:_** _and they were roommates_

 ** _e-book mioda:_** _oh my god they were roommates_

 ** _hæjimayyy:_** no.

 ** _e-book mioda:_** ಠ_ಠ excuse you???

 ** _kazoo itchy:_** why did your "roommates" even drag you out of bed anyway

 ** _hæjimayyy:_** we forgot to carve a pumpkin

 ** _e-book_** ** _mioda_** ** _:_** ooooh can i join you? :)

 ** _hæjimayyy:_** ....no

 ** _chalkboard:_** he's only saying that because he doesn't want you guys to know we don't have a pumpkin  
**_chalkboard:_** _[Image]_  
**_chalkboard:_** that's what we're actually carving

 ** _e-book mioda:_** is that a grapefruit

 ** _hæjimayyy:_** how do you manage to mistake an orange for a grapefruit???

 ** _kazoo itchy:_** what are grapefruits but spicy oranges?

 ** _hæjimayyy:_** no.  
**_hæjimayyy:_** don't do that.

 _ **nugget:**_ you don't want to see the amount of despair that's on hajime's face right now

 ** _e-book mioda:_** oh, right! ibuki forgot how oranges are hajime's passion

 _ **nugget:**_ we do, as a matter of fact, have two bottles of orange juice in the fridge

 ** _kazoo itchy:_** im not surprised

 ** _hæjimayyy:_** hh

_»_ **_hæjimayyy'_ ** _s username has been changed to_ **_orange simp «_ **

**_orange simp:_** who did that

 ** _nagito_** : aaHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHJCKSMSKSKSKKSK

 ** _boss baby, remastered deluxe version:_** can you all be quiet? your talking is blowing up my phone and im trying to sleep

 _ **kazoo itchy:**_ no ♥️

 _ **boss baby, remastered deluxe version:**_ well fuck you too then

 _ **that one camera girl:**_ that's a suspicious amount of sksksksks at the end of your laugh there, nagito

 ** _nugget:_** i'm not a vsco girl, i promise-

 ** _orange simp:_** press x to doubt

 ** _chalkboard:_** x

 ** _e-book mioda:_** x

 _ **kazoo itchy**_ : x

 _ **boss baby, remastered deluxe version:**_ x

 _ **nugget:**_ wow, even fuyuhiko? tragic.  
_**nugget:**_ guys i'm not a vsco girl

 _ **chalkboard:**_ you literally borrowed one of my scrunchies to tie up your hair five minutes ago but okay

 _ **nugget:**_ shhh

 ** _e-book mioda:_** you seem like the kind of person to be a vsco girl though! y'know, cause saving the turtles would inspire hope or something like that!

 _ **orange simp:**_ oh no

 _ **nugget:**_ you,,,  
_**nugget:**_ you are s o right  
_**nugget:**_ guess i'm a vsco girl now. thank you for guiding me on the way to hope, ibuki. i am in your dept 😔

 _ **orange simp:**_ ibuki do you realise what you have done

 _ **izuru:**_ why am i here?

 _ **nugget:**_ has my discovery summonsed the ultimate hope himself? why thank you for blessing us with your presence, it's an honour-

 _ **boss baby, remastered deluxe version:**_ can someone take away nagito's phone before he simultaneously combusts?

 _ **chalkboard:**_ on it

 _ **overlord of darkness:**_ what is the foul creature known as a "vsco girl"?

 _ **kazoo itchy:**_ oh my god nobody tell him please

 ** _izuru:_**...i'm going to leave

 ** _kazoo itchy:_** understandable, have a nice day

 ** _orange simp:_** izuru take me with you please

_»_ **_izuru_ ** _has left the chat «_

**_orange simp:_** well damn  
**_orange simp:_** guess i'll die

 ** _that one camera girl:_** please don't

 ** _chalkboard:_** okay i successfully confiscated nagito's phone

 ** _kazoo itchy:_** long hair guy is gone now anyway

 ** _chalkboard:_** awe :( i wanted to talk to him

 ** _that one camera girl:_** that's too bad. maybe you can dm him?

 ** _chalkboard:_** i probably will after we sort out the oranges

 ** _orange juice:_** if anyone is wondering, nagito is sulking in the corner because we took his phone

 ** _chalkboard:_** he looks so sad. i feel bad

 ** _anime fixation:_** oh, good morning-

 ** _e-book mioda:_** gooood nom-nom-nomming!

 ** _orange simp:_** hey ryota did you even sleep at all?

 ** _anime fixation:_**...

 ** _chalkboard:_** ryota-

 ** _anime fixation_** _:_ i'd like to plead the fifth

 ** _togami was ejected (no imposters remain): 🔫_** sleep. now.

 ** _anime fixation:_** no, i am _animating_

 ** _kazoo itchy:_** sleep is for the weak

 ** _e-book mioda: ^^_** this post was made by monster energy drink squad

 ** _togami was ejected (no imposters remain):_** you're not helping, guys  
**_togami was ejected (no imposters remain):_** ryota please sleep you need to get some rest

 ** _anime fixation:_** but then i'll oversleep and miss out on the costume party :(

 ** _togami was ejected (no imposters remain):_** i'll stop by your place to wake you up, just please get some rest so you don't fall asleep on someone later today

 ** _anime fixation:_** but my animation has to be done in four days-

 ** _togami was ejected (no imposters remain):_** ryota. no. sleep. i can and will come over there and make you go to sleep

 ** _anime fixation:_** hh  
**_anime fixation:_** fine

 ** _togami was ejected (no imposters remain):_** thank you ily

 _ **overlord of darkness:**_ not a single one of you has told me what a "vsco girl" is yet

 _ **kazoo itchy:**_ maybe that's for the best  
_**kazoo itchy:**_ you'd probably become one too,, and honestly one (1) vsco nagito is enough to last us all a lifetime

 _ **orange simp:**_ as someone who lives with the man in question, i can confirm

 _ **chalkboard:**_ more importantly  
_**chalkboard:**_ what is everyone dressing up as for the halloween party?

 _ **orange simp:**_ myself, because that's terifying

 _ **chalkboard:**_ that's not true!

 _ **orange simp:**_ tell that to our mirror

 _ **chalkboard: 🔫**_ love yourself

 _ **orange simp:**_ eh  
_**orange simp:**_ okay but uh, serious answer. i may have forgotten we had a halloween party until yesterday so i didn't have a chance to prepare a costume  
_**orange simp:**_ therefore closet cosplay and splattered fake blood it is

 _ **chalkboard:**_ valid,,  
_**chalkboard:**_ what's everyone else going as?

 _ **kazoo itchy:**_ frankenstein-

 _ **overlord of darkness:**_ one such as me needs not a costume for all i wear is a mask. one look at my true self would suffice to leave mere mortals such as you quivering before my very existence. this body is but a helpless vessel of the power hiding within. behold, the realm of destruction!

 _ **kazoo itchy:**_ ok edgelord

 _ **chalkboard:**_ ok uh...nagito and hajime are arguing in the next room about something so im gonna go break that up  
_**chalkboard:**_ i'll be back later :)

 _ **kazoo itchy:**_ cya!

 _ **overlord of darkness:**_ farewell, for now

_»_ _**chalkboard** _ _has gone offline «_  
_»_ **_overlord of darkness_ ** _has gone offline «_

_**kazoo itchy:**_ so uh  
_**kazoo itchy:**_ who's still here

 _ **e-book mioda:**_ me!!!

 _ **that one camera girl:**_ here as well, just editing something

 _ **kazoo itchy:**_ may i see 👀

 _ **that one camera girl:**_ no it's not done yet. i'll show you later though!

 _ **kazoo itchy:**_ coolio  
_**kazoo itchy:**_ so anyway since it's halloween i think it's only fair that we start the day off with The Official Halloween Song™  
_**kazoo itchy:**_ ya know the one  
**_kazoo itchy:_ https://youtu.be/1mrGdGMNsv0**

  
_**that one camera girl:**_ absolutely not

 _ **kazoo itchy:**_ excuse me???

 ** _better than kfc:_** i'll have you know spooky scary skeletons is a musical masterpiece. beethoven and mozard are applauding from beyond their graves right this very second

 _ **kazoo itchy:**_ yeah! ibuki, tell her-

 _ **e-book mioda:**_ as the ultimate musician,,, ibuki can confirm that spooky scary skeletons is in fact a historic event in the timeline of the music industry

 _ **kazoo itchy:**_ wow she sounded so smart just then

 _ **sonia nevermind:**_ i feel like a proud parent :)

 _ **that one camera girl:**_ really don't have the energy to argue rn so sure let's go with that

 _ **e-book mioda:**_ r a d B)

 _ **kazoo itchy:**_ uhhhh what am i gonna do about the trick or treaters help  
_**kazoo itchy:**_ i mean im too awkward to actually talk to them

 _ **better than kfc:**_ just eat candy in the dark and pretend you're not home

 _ **kazoo itchy:**_ g e n i u s

 _ **e-book mioda:**_ wait guys can you believe  
_**e-book mioda:**_ can you believe that today is the one year anniversary of me publishing that one mlp fanfiction  
_**e-book mioda:**_ this time last year,,, ibuki was writing that masterpiece

 _ **kazoo itchy:**_ w o a h  
_**kazoo itchy:**_ it's been so long jdkdkdk proud parent moment

 _ **better than kfc:**_ they group up so fast :')

 _ **kazoo itchy:**_ never in my life had i thought we'd adopt a platonic child

 _ **better than kfc:**_ does this mean we're platonically married ;))

 _ **kazoo itchy:**_ ,,uh

 _»_ _ **kazoo itchy**_ has gone offline «

 _ **better than kfc:**_ oh-

 _ **e-book mioda:**_ press f to pay respects

 _ **better than kfc:**_ f

 _ **sonia nevermind:**_ you can't pay respects to yourself, silly!

 _ **better than kfc:**_ i gotta do it if nobody else will

 _ **sonia nevermind**_ : yeah but

 _ **that one camera girl:**_ no no, he has a point

 _ **e-book mioda:**_ any way  
_**e-book mioda:**_ ima head out

 _ **that one camera girl:**_ okay, i might too  
_**that one camera girl:**_ maybe we'll see each other :)

 ** _e-book mioda:_** yee yee

_»_ **_that one camera girl_ ** _has gone offline «_  
_»_ **_e-book mioda_ ** _has gone offline «_

_**better than kfc:**_ yeah i have stuff to do too  
_**better than kfc:**_ also btw we know you're stalking the chat fuyuhiko

_»_ **_better than kfc_ ** _has gone offline «_  
_»_ **_so_ ** **_nia nevermind_ ** _has gone offline «_  
_»_ **_boss baby, remastered deluxe version_ ** _has gone offline «_

**Author's Note:**

> woahhh you made it to the end of the first chapter
> 
> did you enjoy it? yeah, me neither fjidkd
> 
> anyway, thanks for readin! have a nice day :) <3
> 
> ~ ryo


End file.
